


Let Me Whisper Sweetly

by reeby10



Series: Fan Poetry [19]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: M/M, Melancholy, POV Jaskier | Dandelion, Poetry, Possibly Unrequited Love, this is basically a love song by Jaskier about Geralt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23694097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: Let me whisper sweetlyOf how much I love him.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Fan Poetry [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687189
Kudos: 12





	Let Me Whisper Sweetly

**Author's Note:**

> National Poetry Month day 16! Working title for this was "Song for Geralt" bc that's what I was envisioning. It wasn't supposed to get so sad but hey, it happens lol

Let me ramble on and on  
of his scarred skin so fair.  
Let me ramble on and on  
of his silky light hair.

Let me whisper sweetly  
Of how much I love him.

Let me tell you at length  
about the dark shadows in his eyes.  
Let me tell you at length  
about the sturdiness of his thighs.

Let me whisper sweetly  
Of how much I love him.

Let me scream at the top of my lungs  
for the horrors he’s seen and fought.  
Let me scream at the top of my lungs  
for the peace his hands have wrought.

Let me whisper sweetly  
Of how much I love him.

Let me say without restraint  
that a hero is truly what he is.  
Let me say without restraint  
that such deserved glory is rarely his.

Let me whisper sweetly  
Of how much I love him.  
Even if he doesn’t  
love me.


End file.
